


Burnt dinner

by Anti_Septic_Freak



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, NSFW, sin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 02:34:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17972819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anti_Septic_Freak/pseuds/Anti_Septic_Freak
Summary: Rare Domestic Frank, comes home to female reader cooking dinner, screws her in the kitchen.Tortillas burn(Request from a friend)





	Burnt dinner

Frank walked swiftly as he messed with his hood quietly pulling it farther over his face and quickly made his way into the hidden hideout David left behind after going back to his family. 

Frank closed the door quickly with a thunk and locked it, He stopped cause he could smell something cooking and furrowed his eyebrows and walked slowly towards the smell that turned out to be tortillas and you softly humming to yourself and what sounded to be I walk the line by Johnny Cash, Frank smiled softly and went behind you quietly and wrapped his arms around your waist softly.

You jumped slightly at the touch but relaxed as you realized who it was, Frank smiled and leaned his chin in the crook of your neck and closed his eyes softly and listened to you continue humming, Frank moved his hands to your hips and ran them up and own you sides and softly turned his head and kissed up your neck softly 

You closed your eyes and leaned back and pushed yourself into Franks front turning to face him and look up at him smiling and putting a hand on the side of his face and moved up on your tip toes pulling him down for a kiss and put a hand on his hip softly

Frank deeped the kiss and wrapped his arms around you picking you up, you wrapped your legs around Frank as he moved you to the island in the kitchen and set you on it, He moved his hips into yours softly and grunted into the kiss as he moved a hand on your chest slowly moving it up to hold your neck in his hand and pulled away from the kiss leaning his forehead against yours 

Frank moved his other hand to your jeans and looked at you and you gave him a light nod, he moved his body closer to yours “What was that?” He moved and slowly unbuttoned your jeans, you gasped softly and stuttered out a “Y-yes” 

Frank nodded and carefully put an arm under you and slowly pulled your jeans down and put a hand on your thighs softly tracing his cold fingers against your warm thigh and moved towards your sex slowly, He moved slowly with a ghostly touch above the waistband of your Underwear and moved slowly as he pulled them forward and brought his hand down as he started to slowly rub against your clit with his thumb and brought another finger slowly entering it inside of you watching your face

You gasped softly and closed your eyes as your mouth hung open as you let out a shaky breath and moved your body closer to him shifting on his touch and moving your hand to the crook of his neck putting your hands on his shoulders, Frank felt you move yourself closer to him and he smiled “That feel good?” He asked quietly and kissed at your neck and bit down to distract you as he inserted another finger and slowly began to pump his fingers in and out

You felt your body jolt and whined softly as he continued to rub his thumb against your clit painfully slow leaving you a panting mess under his touch, Frank smirked and gently bit your earlobe tugging on it and moved your head to have you look at him in the eyes, Your eyes were closed tightly and he stopped all movements making you whined “No.” He chuckled “Look at me” you didn’t listen at first from embarrassment and he slowly started to move his fingers out, your eyes snapped open and you looked at him 

He smiled at you, moving them back in and moved to pull you into a kiss as you quickly kissed back and he bit your bottom lip roughly you moaned softly and he moved to push another finger inside you and you gasped into the kiss and he chuckled “Atta girl” he called to you and you felt yourself getting restless “Oh.. Frank please I need you” Frank paused and you whined loudly “No. No. please no don’t stop want more please” He felt his own arousal and groaned at how hard he felt himself getting he was quick and moved his other hand to the drawer under you two and searched for a condom as well as a small bottle of lube

You tighten your grip on his shoulders and he slowly pulls his fingers out and wipes them on his jeans, You groan at the lose of having something in you and you grabbed at his belt quickly undoing it and pulling it from the loops of his jeans, He chuckled as he watched you fumble with the button and zipper before he could say anything you pulled down his boxers and the cold air hit him he gasped, opening the condom wrapped he threw the wrapper to the floor as he slowly slid the condom on, you took the bottle of lube from him and opened it, With a click of the small lid you poured some out in your hand and moved forward rubbing him slowly making sure he was completely coated, Frank groaned throwing his head back from the quickness of your touch. 

Frank grabbed your hips using one hand to guide him to your arousal and slowly pushed into you, You gasped and your back arched, you pushed your hips more towards him, he took this as a sign pausing to let you adjust, after some time he started moving his hips in a quick fashion and you grabbed at the cold metal of the counter top as he moved you so you were against the edge and rocked his hips forward looking down and back up at you and he let out a mixture of grunts and groans and called out you name every so often 

You whimpered as he quickened his pace over time, You moved your hands from the counter grabbing his shoulders roughly, You dug your nails into the fabric of his thin black shirt he was wearing, he groaned softly as it slowly went into a moan and he looked at you seeing the pleasure on your face and smirked

Frank help your hips so tightly you knew that it was going to bruise your hips but you didn’t care it would just be a reminder that you are his and only his, You whined loudly and started panting, Frank grunted and groaned “Your mine and only mine. You got that (Y/N)?” 

You nodded your head “Yours I’m yours no one else’s just yours” he smiled and moved forward capturing you into a kiss and he bit on your bottom lip you gasped and he chuckled softly, He moved away from your lips and slowly kissed down your jaw and to you neck, He got annoyed by the sweater you were wearing and pulled away moving his hands to your sweater and pulling it over your head with your help as you raised your arms up.

He threw it to the ground and moved from your neck to your collarbones sucking on multiple light hickeys biting down roughly, You gasped as he quickly continued thrusting into you and you slowly felt your release building from the heat in your lower stomach building up, Franks movements lost the pace he was going as he felt himself nearing release as well

Frank moved quickly and mercilessly into your sex, you moaned loudly “Oh Frank please-“ you choked out loudly you felt yourself reach your release and whined as Frank kept going and warming though it, not long after you He tensed and came and he slowly worked through it you felt over sensitive as he kept moving, He pulled out and looked at you moving a hand to the side of your face and pulling you into a sweet kiss

He pulled off the condom and tied it going over to the garbage and picked up the wrapper from the floor as well, He picked up your sweater and brought it over to you and helped you put it back on, You were panting and worked on pulling up your jeans as you carefully got off the counter and looked to the stove and sighed with a groan he looked back at you, he looked where your eyes were and chuckled “We can order something out” 

The tortillas you had been making were burnt, you moved and cleaned up the mess as your legs were slightly wobbly he kept an eye on you to make sure you were alright and started helping you clean up.


End file.
